


Fronting

by aught



Series: svt drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Songfic, junhoon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aught/pseuds/aught
Summary: Wonwoo kisses Soonyoung across a cat cafe.





	Fronting

**Author's Note:**

> lowercased bc unbeta-d

_**my tone is intense and excited** _

 

i talk to jihoon on the phone, tone happy and excited. "you sound like a man helplessly in love." he states, voice clouding with thought. "jihoon, i am a man helplessly in love, and you are too." i counter, stating a fact. "shut up, at least i'm not as obvious as you are. soonyoung is just too oblivious for his own good." jihoon scoffs, "yeah, yeah. wish me luck, hoon, and i'll wish you luck all the same. see ya, come back home a virgin, please." i chime, hearing a grumble from jihoon and the ending beep of the call. 

 

_**i can only 'push and pull' to eventually get you** _

 

_when we go out to eat lunch with junhui and jihoon, i usually talk with words that have two meanings, entirely different from the other, pushing you to think about what i said, but i know, i know that the words i say only come in from one ear and immediately out the other. until one day, during a different lunch with the same people, i noticed that you also used words with two meanings, eyes boring into me, a small quirk on the ends of your lips and a mischevious glint shining through the small slits that you call eyes. you're quite smarter than you look, dear soonyoung._

 

_**when you leave me, i have no energy to cheer** _

 

_a bright day is ahead of our small square of friends. junhui had invited me to a trip to the beach, with jihoon and him. he said soonyoung couldn't join us, which disheartened me up a bit. i did join the two cat-like friends, practically a couple but one's too obvious and one is a pessimist, two different breeds of cats but alike in a way. junhui was splashing around in the water, the only one seeming to enjoy the summer, except soonyoung, but he's not here. i feel completely lifeless without him here. junhui gets out of the water and creeps up on jihoon, carrying him and running into the water. i should've been cheering since jihoon's a difficult guy to persuade, but he somehow has a soft spot for the taller man, he even smiles when he's carried into the water, but i didn't have the energy and motivation to do so._

 

_**but when you're close to me, i have no choice but to smile (that's right)** _

 

i approach the bench where soonyoung's sitting, his back facing me. i snuggle into my scarf, longing for warmth, nose tinted in the lightest red. i put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump out of his skin. i chuckled lightly, not what i intended to do, seeming like my lips have a mind of their own. sitting down beside him, he looks at me, eyes expecting something. "jihoon and junhui went to shenzhen last week and they're spending christmas there." i inform him. i look at what he's wearing today: a beanie sitting snuggly on his head with ears peeking outside, a plain red scarf around his neck, the couple's jacket i bought him for his birthday, and a coat on top of that, with a pair of winter boots. "are we matching without planning it?" i asked, looking down at the other half of the couple's jacket resting around my torso to protect it from the cold, i only bought it because of the discount, though. he smiles at me, "hm, yeah. i guess we are matching. it was completely coincidental, though." i smile back at him, more genuine and fond than i'd like it to be.

 

_**and it's more than just the height difference** _

 

i stand up after a minute of comfortable silence sitting with soonyoung on the bench, "wanna go to a cat cafe?" i ask, pulling soonyoung up by his hand gently, like he'd break if held too tightly. i notice the small height difference now, the height difference junhui and jihoon keeps on talking about quietly when soonyoung and i stand beside each other, which they really shouldn't talk about because their height difference is more prominent and obvious. it's really cute when soonyoung tilts his head a tiny bit to talk to me every time.

 

_**with only you, follow me, let's walk in the same direction, meeting on the streets** _

 

the street was surprisingly empty, with only a few cars passing by, a lonely group of passerbys walk somewhere, quickly passing due to the weather. i look at soonyoung walking beside me, half of his face in his scarf, a cute pink dust covering his soft (i think) cheeks and rounded nose, a look of fondness was all i can feel conjuring on my face. before he noticed, i was already looking at the sidewalk before us. our footsteps mark the snow, snow falling upon soonyoung's nose, melting afterwards because of the body heat soonyoung offers.

 

_**under the red lights** _

 

i stopped walking, seeing the cafe on the other side of the road. soonyoung stops beside me, looking up at the red sign of the walking stoplight.

 

_**what do you feel about kissing?** _

 

i look down at soonyoung, cupping his cheeks in my hands (i was right, they are soft), pulling down the scarf from his face. "can i kiss you?" i ask, thumb grazing over the sides of soonyoung's lips. he softly nods, smiling at me. i smile back, leaning down to gently kiss soonyoung's lips. he tastes like a warm summer day, where you enjoy ice cream with the person you treasure the most, hands tangled together in a way that doesn't make sense but it does make sense.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send hate on twitter. @junhoonim


End file.
